


Flying Lesson

by fallenangel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Puddlejumper Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John did not know why he agreed to give Rodney flying lesson, but he is so glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I know that sex in a puddle jumper has been so many times but it is so much fun. I hope you guys don’t mind me doing it yet again. This was done for Mcsheplets Challenge #70 High over at LJ, that is why it is so short. Just to let you know this is my writing slash smut for the first time so sorry if it is bad. I might make this longer if people let me know what they think there is a bit of a back story to this. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, if anyone is brave enough to be my beta let me know, and I don't own either John or Rodney. (Only in my dreams). Pick a season, with Elizabeth.

It was two days until John birthday and he really didn’t know what possessed him to take Rodney up for a flying lesson but he did. He cleared a few hours with Elizabeth and took them up. He decided to teach Rodney while flying close to the ocean, which meant a shorter fall in case something happen. It wasn’t like he thought Rodney was going to crash but it he rather be safe. So he got them up and set it on auto pilot and started to rattle off the safety checks to Rodney. Rodney hadn’t said a word since they had left and John turned toward the other man to see what was wrong, cause Rodney not talking wasn’t normal.

“Rodney,” John started but Rodney stood up took a long deep breath and kneeled in front of John. When Rodney looked at him, blue eye shinning and with a shy look on his face John found he could no longer speak. Rodney was still staring in John’s eyes when he slowly undid his BDU’s and reached inside pulling his cock out from his boxers. John couldn’t move he just couldn’t move he was barely breathing, well his dick was twitching but other than that he was frozen. 

Rodney was still silent as he stroked John to full hardness and gave John a small shy smile before taking the other man in his mouth. John groaned as he felt Rodney’s hot wet mouth engulf his cock, Rodney going so slow but it was so wonderful. John had never been so happy about having auto pilot. Rodney was going so slow but his suction was hard and John drew his eyes from Rodney’s and looked outside as the sky flew past them, he felt like his was flying higher than ever before. 

Rodney reached up and cradled his balls as he took John’s entire cock down earning a long moan from John. John nearly lost it when Rodney began to hum. John looked back into Rodney’s eyes, which never left him. Rodney began to pick up the pace and the only reason John like that was because he really needed to cum, he never need to cum so badly. Then John knew he was cumming soon when Rodney slowly and ever so softly dragged a bit of teeth every time he came up. 

“Rodney,” John wined trying to let the other man know he was cumming soon. Rodney just sucked harder

“Fuck!” John nearly screamed as Rodney bottom teeth gently scraped along the sensitive part of his cock and John came, came hard. Rodney drank every bit humming happily as he did, then he cleaned John cock and tucked it back inside. When Rodney sat back on his knees John noticed that Rodney had cum too, a dark stain on his pants. John thought it was fucking hot.

“Well not right now John got to save something for your birthday,” Rodney said while getting back in his seat. Everyone thought it was strange when they saw John smile never falter, and brighten even more after his birthday. They didn’t notice that Rodney was walking a bit funny although.


End file.
